Stuck on Lyoko
by rebelangel6601
Summary: Sequal to A new Girl. I can't really say too much, it'll give it away. But, Leah saves Aelita's life....but there's a catch. Mainly OxL, maybe some UxY and JxA
1. Chapter 1

_hey everyone, read & review! enjoy_

_im soo srri it took so long..freakin writers block and freakin internet! i don't think that it will be as good but i hope you still like it!_

_but neway thanks to .StArRy.AnImE. for the idea, thanks websis! u rock babe! everybody, read her fanfics! love ya!_

----------------------**Ch. 1**

"Hey guys. Have a good night?" Leah said to her friends as she ran to catch up. She wore a green mini dress with her favorite pair of jeans under it, and a green belt was fastened over her dress. She smiled as she skid to a stop in front of them, her Vans burning serious rubber. "Come on! Lets go get breakfast! I need to eat!" Leah said, jumping up and down on her toes, " Food, food, food." They all burst into a laughing fit when Ulrich replies," You really are like Odd. Are you his clone or something?" She smiles sweetly," There are 2 problems with that answer, Ulrich. One, no one, not even Jeremie, has successfully cloned anything or any one. And two, I am way to gorgeous to have been anyone's clone." she said with a wink. "Hey, last one to the cafateria is a Sissi!" she yells and they all take off toward the cafateria, screaming and laughing.

"Ok, class. The formula of..." that was it. By then, no one in a half block radius was listening to Mrs. Hertz. Leah turned and began watching the game of paper tennis Ulrich and Odd had started. Mrs. Hertz was too busy writing on the board to notice, and Jeremie, the most responsible person in the class, was keeping score. Aelita was silently cheering on them both, so Leah sat and watched, recaping in her mind what had happened to her these last few days. She had moved here with no friends at all, but met some almost instantly. Her curiousity helped lead her to discover the virtual world that her friends were hiding, (and using to save the world.) Her mom had called and told her the move wasn't permanent, while her friends told her they would do everything to help her stay. All things considering, things were the greatest they had ever been for her.

While she was spaced out, Odd and Ulrich were frantically trying not to let Mrs. Hertz hear them from the back of the room, but also trying to play their wild game. They were flailing and leaning everywhere, trying to stop the paper ball. Ulrich volleyed the ball, then, when Odd spiked it, it went flying toward Leah, directly toward her forehead. In her zoned out state, she didn't see it coming, she just sat there. "Leah. Leah!" Odd whispered franically, but it was too late, the paper ball flew toward Leah, then THUNK! hit her between the eyes. She was whipped out of her trans-like state, "What? What happened?" she said blankly. She quickly looked from her hystrical friends to the paper ball in front of her. She smiled,"Did..did that just?..." her hystarical friends couldn't keep their laughter in any more. They all broke down into giggles and laughter, including her. Mrs. Hertz turned, "Would you five care to finish this after class?" RING! Leah got up and smiled "Yeah, we would. Have a great day Mrs. Hertz!" she called as she ran out into the hall where Yumi was waiting for them.

"Hey Yumi." she said still hystarical," You missed it, it was great!" she said in between gasps of air and laughs. "Well, it must have been...LOOK OUT!" Yumi yelled as Odd came currening around the corner, completely running over Leah. Ulrich and Yumi were literally rolling on the floor laughing, and Jeremie and Aelita were both laughing so hard they almost fell over. "Odd, do you, like, have a magnetic attraction to me today?" Leah gasped from underneath Odd, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She lay there for a second laughing with a blushing Odd laughing on top of her. "Now, get off Odd. I can't feel my legs." In between desperate gasps for air, Yumi said," Ya know, you two make the perfect couple." "Yeah, so do you and Ulrich, but I don't see him confessing his love for you, or running over you like roadkill." She said eyeing Odd, "Ya know, I would prefer the confessing part, not exactlly the roadkill part, but ya kno, what ever you are comfortable with. But make sure it does't invovle me being run over again. Thanx." This caused them all to laugh harder.

Leah heard her cell go off from inside her backpack. She dug into her pack, pulling it out after about a minute and a half, "Yellllo! Party line, Leah speaking." she said while trying to quiet her friends but the comment on the "party line" only caused more laughter. "Hold on mom. I can't hear you." She removed the phone from her face, putting it against the outside of her leg, trying to block the noise. "It's my mom. Shut up, atleast for a second. Yeah mom?" she said replacing the phone to her ear. "Really?... yeah... are you sure?...yeah?...yes ma'am...ok mom...ok love ya. Bye." She stuck her phone back in her pack, then jumped up and down joyously, only missing Odd's head by a few inches.

"Guys...guess what!" they all quieted instantly, hoping for the answer they all wanted. "Are you still moving?" Jeremie spoke up first, getting increasingly excited. "Well..."

-------------------------------

_i love doing this to you guys! almost a cliffie! mwahhaha. my halo is bein held up by my horns! mwahhaha_

_but anyway, i wanted more laughter in my life today, since today was the first day back to school for me. so, since i didn't have it in school today, i put it in Leah's life, so hope you have laughs in your life and wish me laughs in mine!_

_spreading the love (spread it too)...XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

_hey fanfic fans! enjoy!_

_don't blame me--i wrote it on a sugar high in the middle of the night! so if its hard to understand, ya'll know why._

_Thnx again StArRy...love ya websis! u rock!_

---------------------------**Ch. 2 Part 1**

"Guys...guess what!" they all quieted instantly, hoping for the answer they all wanted. "Are you still moving?" Jeremie spoke up first, getting increasingly excited. "Well..."

"technically, the move is still on," she said simply, " but, i won't go til mom finds a house, **if** she still has to move. They told her she might possibly stay in France as head of her department. And if she stays in France..." she said getting more excited with each word, "you won't have to move?" Aelita asked, still unsure. "YES! Exactly! So I might not move after all! But, only if I'm lucky." "Well," Odd said getting up and wrapping his arm around her waist," Do you have any luck stored in that backpack of yours?" The others followed suit, got up and put there arms around each other, Odd's on Leah's waist, Leah's on Yumi's sholders, Yumi's on her sholder, her other on Ulrich's shoulder, Ulrich's on Yumi's waist, his other on Aelita's sholders, her's on Jere's sholders, and Jeremie's on Aelita's waist. "Nope, but I met you guys. That's all the luck i need." she smiled, taking a step forward, waiting for her friends to follow. They followed as they walk clumsily, laughing, toward the dorms. To Leah, the rest of the day was a blurr.

At 7 am, an alarm clock started blarilng on Leah's nightstand. She rolled over picked up the large history book on the floor next to her bed and dropped it on the clock. She pulled her pillow over her head as Aelita mumbled a thanx. "No prob." Leah whispered across the room. They both rolled over and quickly drifted back to sleep.

An hour later, Leah's phone goes off into the chorus of Mood Rings by Relient K**((( my theme song! ha ha ha! )))**. With her head still under the pillow, she searches blindly for it on her nightstand. When she feels it vibrate, she pulls it under the pillow, "What?" "Come on, where are you guys? You'll be late for class. Where are you two? You only have 15 minutes." Odd's voice rang over the line. "What?" she sits up quickly,"What time is it?" "After 8. Why? Didn't you guys get up?" "Does it sound like it? Of course not. Bye." she gets up, frantically looking for a clean outfit, "Aelita get up! We're late! We have 15 minutes!" she yelled from inside her closet, pulling on a green mini skort and top, stopping only to throw a pillow at her. Aelita had the same reaction, "What?" she said jumping out of bed, grabbing a pink mini dress from her closet. They both stampeded out of the room carrying their shoes and books.

"Hey girls." Jeremie said when they both ran and met them in the hall, pulling on their skateboarding shoes. "You think you have time for breakfast?" Odd says handing them each a piece of toast as the walk through the door to class. "Bye Yumi." they call as she turns the corner. "See ya after class, guys." Leah and Aelita ran into the room, plopping down beside each other, still in shock from being late. While the guys stroll in as the bell rings, laughing and talking, then sit down in a group behind Leah and Aelita.

While Mrs. Hertz lectures, they sit and talk, laughing at Leah and Aelita for being late. "Hey, its not my fault," Leah argued," my stupid alarm clock didn't go off." she lied, winking at Aelita for not revealing the truth. "Yeah, ok." Odd replies, easily seeing through her lie. They all laugh, but quickly stop when they hear screams from the hallway.

"Guys, look!" Leah pointed toward the window. Outside there were kids running for the lives from three giant krabs. "XANA?" Leah asks Jeremie, who was glue to his laptop, typing away violently. "Who else?" he replies, "The tower is in the ice sector. Lets go." Jeremie shoves his laptop inside his backpack then runs out of the room, the group and all the class follow suit, including Mrs. Hertz.

In the hall it was a mad house. Kids screaming and running. They managed to find Yumi quickly, only because she was the only one not running and screaming. "XANA." Jeremie said to her as he ran by her. Ulrich grabbed her hand as he ran by, pulling her behind, "Did you see the krabs?" "Yeah, who didn't. I only saw one." Yumi replied, looking for Aelita. "There are three. We have to get to the factory. Jeremie is on his way with Aelita already, we have to go." Leah and Odd appeared beside them. Leah spoke up first, "Someone has to stay and deal with the krabs. You two go, Odd and I will take care of it. We will meet you guys at the factory when we have everything under control, ok?" "Yeah. Yumi, lets go." Ulrich replied. They made there was through the crowd, "Be careful!" they yelled to them. "We will! Don't worry!" they replied.

"I have an idea." Leah turned and instructed Odd, "Find the krabs. Make sure no one gets hurt. I'll be right back." She turns to leave but Odd grabs her hand, "Be careful." "Don't worry Odd. I think I was in more danger when you turned me into roadkill." she joked, "but seriously Odd, don't worry about me. Worry about those who have no idea what the hell is going on." She quickly squeezed his hand then turns and makes her way through the crowd.

She finally made her way to the gardeners' shed. She figured that was the best place to find "weapons" or something useful. She found two six foot metal poles,"Hope no one needs these." She grabbed them and dashed out the door. She had to find Odd. He needed her. Well, the world needed her too, but that was too many people to think about at once.

Leah ran around the side of the building, and saw the three krabs but no Odd. "Odd? Where are you? Odd!" She spotted him in a tree above a krab, he was holding onto the highest branch he could get too. "Odd look out!" she screamed when a krab fired at the branch, causing it to fall, along with Odd. He was on the ground in a mass of arms and legs when the two other krabs fired on him. He closed his eyes, ready for the searing pain, but none came. He heard laughing, so he opened one eye then he opened the other, Leah was standing there with a pole in hand, both ends red hot from blocking both shoots fired. "Here, you might need this." she said handing him a pole, smiling. "You ok?" she asked. "I am know." She smiled wider then winked, "Quite flirting. We have to save the world, remember."

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi ran full speed into the factory. "Hurry up Yumi. We have to get to Lyoko." "I'm coming. Its like I'm in a race with the captain of the soccer team, and losing." she smiles. They both grab ahold of the rope in front of them, slide down, and skid to a stop infront of the elevator. They noisily climb in, and Yumi calls Jeremie. "Jere, we are in the elevator and are heading straight to the scanners. Leah and Odd are dealing with the krabs, and will be here soon." She could hear him typing in the background, "Aelita is already on Lyoko. Hurry, there are monsters coming. I'm ready for you two." "Kay, bye." The elevator door opens smoothly, revealing one damaged scanner, and two still standing. "Well, at least we know where are walking buffet came from." Ulrich teased. "Get into the scanners you two...Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich...transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich...virtualization." Jeremie ordered. They landed on their feet on the icy ground. "Aelita is 13 degrees north. I'm virtualizing your vehicles."

-------------------------------

_this is part 1 of chapter 2, part 2 is coming soon_

_im really sorry for the hold up, guys. my internet wasn't working. i totally sware! well, i think ive got this under control, soo my next fan fic...not relating to this in the least... might be coming soon._

_thanx everybody for reading my fanfics. i really appreciate it. and i love reading you review so send me lots. thnx._

_...XOXO - to all my friends and fans! thnx!_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_**hey hey hey babes and babillinis**_

_**hope you enjoyed chapters 1 and 2 (pt 1)**_

_**la la la---enjoy!**_

_**thnx again StArRy! i love ya babe!**_

**-------------------------Ch. 2 part 3**

**Leah and Odd were easily able to defeat the first 2 krabs, but the 3rd wasn't so easy. Odd had climbed up into the tree for cover, while Leah stayed on the ground. The krab may have been strong, but it still was stupid. "Hey, big ugly! Over here!" Leah shouted at the krab with a smirk. Odd laughed silently to himself and smiled, as the large machine turned toward the small girl. She was distracting it, so Odd could say he got the last one and brag to Ulrich later. He shifted in the tree to think of a plan.**

**Suddenly, he heard her scream. He jumped, then quickly looked through the branches to see what happened. William and his stupid bad judgement had thought Leah was in danger. Well, she was but, it's not like she couldn't handle it. She was flailing and kicking violently, trying to get out of his grasp. An idea flickered across her face. She quickly pulled back her arm and elbows him in the side, knocking the breath out of him, causing him to drop her. She scrambled to her feet and pushed William out of the way as the krab fired another shot. It hit the outside of her leg and she fell to the ground. Pain shot through her and tears streamed down her face. She slowly tried to stand, using the pole for support. The krab began moving closer to the trembling girl stand only about 200 feet from where it had shot her. Odd knew he had to moved quickly when he saw Leah fall to the ground again. Leah stared wide eyed at the krab from the ground, as it again began to power up again. leah closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.**

**"Jeremie, I don't think we're gonna need our vehicles." Yumi hesitates. "Why? What's going on down there?" Jeremie asks, startled. "Fog. Really thick fog. I can't see my hand in front of my face!" Ulrich answered first, demonstrating by waving his hand in front of his face. "Where is Aelita? Is she ok?" Yumi asks. "Turn to your left," Jeremie ordered, "there is a path that should lead you right to her. There are 3 krabs and a swarm of hornets blocking her from the tower. Hurry, you two." **

**Yumi and Ulrich turned and searched for the path, spying it quickly, they follow it and practically bowled over Aelita. "Sorry, Aelita. Are you ok?" Ulrich asks surveying the fog, trying to find the monsters. "I'm ok, and don't even try. You could find a needle in a hay shack, before you find anything in this fog." Aelita sighed desprately. "Well, I guess for now you guys are stuck." Jeremie's stressed voice echoed over Lyoko. **

**Leah's eyes were closed so tight, she saw a rainbow of colors flash across the inside of her eyelids. She suddenly heard a huge crash, as something crashed to the ground. She quickly opened her eyes to see Odd standing on the last remaining krab, as it crashed to the ground right in front of her. She watched Odd wide-eyed, as he forced the pole into the symbol on the krabs head. The krab stopped and layed there, motionless. **

**For a second, no one else moved either. Leah and Odd were suddenly shot back to reality, before anyone else moved. Odd jumped down and knelt next to Leah to examine the wound. He looked at the burn and flinched. "Ouch. Are you ok?" "Yeah. We have to get to Lyoko." Leah whispered back. "But you're burnt. We have to get you to the hospital." He pointed at the burn. The flesh around it started to blister, and the wound itself was oosing. "Odd, I will be fine. We have to get to Lyoko. I have a bad feeling that they are in trouble." **

**Odd smiled. _She is so stubborn_. "Ok, lets go." They both struggled to get her to her feet. When she tried to stand firmly on both legs, pain shot through her body. She fell into Odd, he was waiting for it. "ok, how are we going to do this?" Odd laughed. "Um,...piggy back?" Leah smiled. "Ok, ok. Fine." "Ya know, no one is pulling your arm to do that." she stated as she shakily jumped onto his back. "Yeah. I know." **

**"Jeremie! Where are they? We need all the help we can get." Ulrich called through the fog, "We still can't see anything. We have to get Aelita to the tower. Her life points are taking a big hit." "Well, there is nothing I can do. But..." Jeremie's voice fades. "hold on." **

**"Hello?" Jeremie answered. "Jere. It's Leah. Odd and I are on our way. We're in the factory right now. We're going directly to the scanners." "Ok, I'm ready for you two." Kay Jere. Thanks. Bye." "Bye."**

**"Guys, Odd and Leah are on their way. Hold on, Aelita." **

**------------------------------------------**

_**ta da! chapter 2 is finally over. hope you enjoyed it and please review! i want reviews! no reviews, no next chappie!  
**_

_**...XOXO**_


	4. Notes of Thanks

Everyone,

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that i haven't been updating in such a long time, but I'm back now. I would love to get more reviews because I love to hear your opinions. And i love to read fanfics, so tell me if there is some good ones out there!

thank you for reviewing (_and I hope you don't mind my replies_!):

Anonymous (Frog Disease) _cool name by the way_

Anonymous (Rycr) _and thank you very much!_

Lady K _yeap, ya know one day, someone will_

Anonymous (ultimateSUfan)_ thank you!_

.StArRy.AnImE. _lov ya websis!_

Thank you everyone. I really enjoy reading your reviews. And I hope you enjoy my next chappie!

Love,

superchick6601

XOXO


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys…….I've been very busy. I try to balance life but it's not that easy. Thank-you faithful reviewers. Your support helps get me through. OK, now I'm getting all mushy. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Note: this is an unusually short chappie for me so yeah.**_

**--------------------Ch 3 (or 4)**

**Leah fell to the ground in a hurry, landing easily on her feet. Confused, she looked to the space beside her, looking for her friend. "Odd? You there?" Her face softened when he stepped through the fog. **

"**Yes, I'm here."**

**Leah sighed in frustration, reacting to the condition of Lyoko. "OK Jere. What's with the fog?"**

"**XANA. He's trying to get Aelita. Her life points are low. You two have to find them and get her to the tower, fast. I'll direct you through the fog..."**

**"Never mind, Jeremie." Leah spoke up,"I've got it." Extending her arm, palm out, she moved her arm in a wiping motion. Obediently, the fog rolled away.**

**"There." Odd pointed toward the left, pointing toward a small group of teens. **

**"Aelita!" all three screamed in unison when a krab fired toward her. A sigh of relief came when Ulrich easily blocked it.**

**The overboard materialized in front of Odd,"Would you like a ride, beautiful?"**

**Leah smiled, "Of course. Let's fly." Leah jumped onto the board behind Odd, then wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go." she order to Odd as well as the board. It suddenly lurched forward quickly, then sped quickly toward the small group of teens.**

"**Whoa," Leah whispered in astonishment, pointing toward the red glowing tower, "what are those?"**

**Odd glanced that way, then whispered back, "Mantas."**

**Four flying mantas were circling round the blazing red tower.**

**Leap leaped from the board as Odd sped by, and landed next to Aelita. "Hey babe. Need a left?" she smiled, then once again extended her arm. Green poured from her finger tips, forming the shape of an overboard.**

**Aelita smiled back and stepped toward the board, but was cut short when something hit her foot. She looked down and watched as her foot slowly began to disappear. "No…" she whispered desprately.**

**Jeremie's voice broke the stiff air."Aelita! No! She's lost all her lifepoints! We're done. XANA wins. It's over."**

**Mwahahahaha. Another cliffie. Well, I'm working on the next chappie right now so enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 4

_Well, I'm back! I really can't tell you guys if that's a good thing….but whatever. And chapter whatever this is, is finally up, so please enjoy and REVIEW! Please._

_Disclaimer: I don't--in any way, shape, or form--own Code Lyoko. But I want it real bad. Hey, can I get it for my birthday? Hey! I'm talking to you! Get it for me!_

_Claimer: Yes, I do own Leah and any other character I created. Did I create any more characters? Whatever..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------Summary: Aelita smiled back and stepped toward the board, but was cut short when something hit her foot. She looked down and watched as her foot slowly began to disappear. "No…" she whispered desprately._

_Jeremie's voice broke the stiff air ."Aelita! No! She's lost all her lifepoints! We're done. XANA wins. It's over."-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter…whatever it is**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No. No! It's not over! It's never over!" Leah shouted defiantly, hoping she could convince herself, as well as the others.

She quickly stepped forward and grabbed Aelita's hand. Poor Aelita, just stared at her dissolving leg.

"Aelita, I need you to focus." Leah said, tring to confort the startled girl. Aelita nodded back, looking a little confused.

"Just focus." Leah whispered desprately, as the green aura began engulfing them. She could feel Aelita's hand tense in panic. "It's OK. Promise." she whispered through the thick green air, smiled and squeezed her hand.

Slowly, Aelita relaxed, feeling the comfort the light seemed to radiate. She looked down and gasped, her foot was slowly, very slowly start to reappear.

The light dissappeared as quickly as it came, and the girls landed on the ground, firmly on both feet. Leah hobbled for a second, a look of pure terror filled her eyes, then dissappeared.

Aelita smiled at Leah, gratitude filling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just deactivate the tower." Leah said.

They jumped on their vehicles, and speed toward the bright red tower.

----------------------------------------------

TOWER

DEACTIVATED

----------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Aelita winced in her sleep, then rolled onto her side. "Leah, turn of that stupid thing off!" She whined, knowing they would be late again.

Silence except for the clock--BEEP! BEEP!

"Gosh, turn that off!" she said again, this time getting to her feet.

Again, Leah didn't answer.

"Leah? Are you OK?" Leah asked worriedly, moving toward her roommates bed.

She lifted the blanket and gasped. Empty?

She glared at the room around her, nothing missing, nothing out of place--just as they had left it 'last night.' _She didn't go anywhere,_ Aelita thought,_ her cell's still here. She never goes anywhere without it._

"OK. Something is very wrong here." she muttered as she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans then slipped on an old set of Leah's flip-flops.

---------------------------------------------

When Aelita flung open jeremie's door, his blanket was pulled up over his head.

"Wake up, Jeremie. I think we have a problem." She informed him as she pulled away the blanket.

Jeremie rubbed his eyes, picked up his glasses, then replied groggily, "What 'problem?'"

"Jeremie," she said, grasping his shoulders, then shaking him violently, "I can't find Leah!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mwahahahahahaha! Quite a cliffie. But, for making you guys suffer like this until I think of another chapter, I will let you guys be the first to know, to lookout for my next Lyoko fanfic, Searching for the Guardians, and here's a free summary..._

_**A/N: YEARS AFTER XANA MYSTERIOUSLY CALMS, A NEW, RANDOM GROUP OF TEENS STUMBLE UPON THE OLD FACTORY, XANA AND LYOKO ONCE MORE. BUT FOR SOME REASON, THEY CAN'T ACCESS THE VIRTUAL WORLD. NOW, WITH XANA THREATENING TO DESTROY KADIC, FRANCE, AND THE WORLD, THE "NEW" LYOKO TEAM MUST TRACK DOWN THE OLD GUARDIANS OF LYOKO, WHICH PROVES HARDER SAID THAN DONE.**_

_Well, look out for it! I hope it sounds good. I'm working on chapter 1 and 2 right as we speak._

_**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **Ta ta for now! And infinate X's and O's!_


	7. Chapter 5

**Well, well, well. I'm back…finally. Sorry it took so long. I'm starting soccer…claps wildly but it makes me incredibly tired. Right now, I have sunburns on my shoulders, I have a blister the size of Canada on my big toe, and I ache all over. No one ever said it was going to be easy, but hey. Ok, now I'm babbling…oh, oh vocabulary word. But anyway, on to the chapter.**

**Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this chappie, it took me forever.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I crave more reviews. They are so much fun to read.**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------**Summary**:_

_Jeremie rubbed his eyes, picked up his glasses, then replied groggily, "What 'problem?'"_

_"Jeremie," she said, grasping his shoulders, and then shaking him violently, "I can't find Leah!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Jeremie answered stunned.

"I mean, I can't find her!" Aelita repeated, agitated, "She should be in her bed, snoring so loud I have to sleep with a pillow on my head. But she's not there!"

"That can't be possible. I set the return to the past to 7. It's five past now. She can't just not be _there_." Jeremie stumbled toward his computer, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I guess it is, because she isn't." She replied as she pulled out her pink cell. "Ok, Jere. I'm sending everyone a text."

_S.O.S--Leah's gone._

_-A_

"They should be here--"

The door burst open, cutting off Aelita, revealing Odd in a purple t-shirt on inside-out and backwards.

"--soon?" Aelita finished, looking surprised. "Well, that didn't take long."

Odd stepped forward and demanded, "Where is she?"

"Guys..." Now it was Jeremie's turn to interrupt. "Look." he pointed toward his computer screen.

Ulrich stepped through the door. "What...?" He caught sight of the screen, and joined the small group staring at the glowing screen.

"Um...hey guys. Miss me?" a familiar voice echoed in the room.

Odd gasped wide eyed, "Leah!"

Leah answered back with a hurt expression, "What? You don't remember me?" she then waved at them from the monitor.

"What the heck are you doing on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked as Yumi ran into the room.

"What? _She's on LYOKO!" _Yumi asked stunned.

"Um...yeah. About that," Leah began, uncertainly, worry etched on her face, "I think when I saved Aelita, I'm guessing it was too much for my power or something."

"But why are you still on Lyoko?" Odd begged.

"I don't know!" she replied desperately, "But when I saved her, I think something happened. I could feel it but I didn't know what it was. We have to figure out what it is and why before XANA uses it to his advantage."

Jeremie began urgently gathering books and papers, then his laptop and shoving them into his oversized backpack. "We're on our way to the factory right now. Don't go anywhere." he hissed, "OK Leah?"

Everyone made their way toward the door but was stopped by Leah's worried voice, "Wait. Guys, look at you! You're in your pajamas. And Odd, your shirts on inside out and backwards. And you have to go to class. I can wait. It's not like I can _go_ anywhere." She laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked.

Leah smiled the best she could, "Just go to class and come back during lunch or after school. Mrs. Hertz is giving us a test today remember? And if you fail the test, Odd, I'm seriously afraid she'll give you a failing grade for her class."

"But Leah—" They all stared at her in disbelief.

"No buts, I'll be fine."

"No Leah." Odd said firmly, "We are coming whether you want it or not." Everyone nodded.

Ulrich smiled, "Besides, I hate Mrs. Hertz's class anyway."

"Leah, please. Don't go anywhere." Jeremie repeated as they walked through the door.

"Ok," Leah smiled, thankful for her friends. She nodded, and then she disappeared from the screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator door opened smoothly, revealing 5 teens. Jeremie stepped out, while the rest remained cluttered in the compartment.

Jere turned and spoke as the doors closed, "Ok guys. I'll find the tower Leah's in. You might have to go to Sector 5."

Each nodded as they disappeared behind the door once again.

The compartment began to move down. Each began laughing when Odd started fighting his tee. "Stupid tag." He muttered to the white cloth sticking out under his chin. When he noticed them laughing, he smiled but replied, "What?"

Ulrich—trying to contain his laughter—placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. We're worried too."

Odd blushed. "I'm not worried. I mean, I am. Of course I am. But she can…oh, shut up Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled, triumphantly, still trying not to laugh. "Yeah, Ok Odd."

The doors open once more, and they each stepped into the scanner room.

"Don't get into the scanners quite yet. Let me find Leah first." Jeremie typed quickly, searching the screens for Leah, typing codes and shortcuts here and there. He finally found the girl on the screen. "There, in the forest region. I'll get you guys as close as possibly."

Odd practically flew into the scanner, "Ready."

The others stepped in, following Odd's example.

SCANNER

TRANSFER

VIRTUALIZATION

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, guys. Finally, FINALLY, got the next chapter up. Please review…..gosh, I'm so tired. **

**Infinite X's and O's,**

**oddgurl**


End file.
